What the hell did we do last night?
by yinyang754
Summary: They only wanted to have fun but now one of them is missing and the other three don't know where he is. (GTA Fanfic, set between Help Me Through The Night and House Of The Rising Sun.)
1. Chapter 1:What happened last night?

'Ron!' Trevor shouted sleepily, struggling to open his eyes. His whole body felt numb and while he normally didn't mind the crash of whatever drugs he did the night before, this time felt foreign to him.

' _No answer...where the fuck is he_?' The scarred up meth dealer thought, managing to open his eyes...only to find himself under the Del Perro Pier, tied up and mostly naked.

He couldn't remember last night and while it was usual for him to wake up in strange places (On the train tracks, in a dumpster, Mount Gordo...) he would still be wearing his clothes or someone's dress and those times, he wasn't tied up.

'Ok, Michael...where are you hiding?' He says, laughing for a few seconds.

'Michael?...Oh, i get it. Johnny, you've had your fun. Now it's time to cut me loose, cowboy.' He says.

' _Still no answer_?!' He thought, trying to free himself from his makeshift restraints but no luck. If he catches whoever did this to him, he's going to stab them in the face, snap their neck and do funny things to their corpse.

Not necessarily in that order.

Across town in the Vinewood Hills, a trigger happy violet eyed teenager was stirring around, trying to wake herself up from the hangover from hell. Carly didn't normally drink too much but the last few days pushed her over the edge and she just wanted to forget.

Every vile word that she could think of was in her mind, making the hangover worse. A groan escaped her mouth as she rolled onto her right side, cracking her eyes open and finding herself in Franklin's house.

Lamar was a few feet away, wearing his shorts, a stripper's bra and some body glitter all over him. ' _I'd_ _laugh i_ _f my head didn't feel like a repeatedly kicked soccer ball.'_ She thought.

'L...wake your lanky ass up.' She says, taking in her surroundings and finding the living room trashed and Franklin passed out in kitchen, Chop nudging him in an attempt to wake him up...but no sign of Trevor. Lamar kept on snoring, oblivious to the outside world.

'Gotta do this the hard way.' Carly mutters under her breath, carefully standing up and walks over to Lamar, kicking him in the face.

'FUCK!' Lamar screams, opening his eyes and seeing Carly standing over him, still wearing her black lacy mini dress, her brown blonde hair a tangled mess.

'I said wake up, big sitting chief asshole! Where's Trevor?!' Carly says as Lamar stands up, rubbing his throbbing nose.

'Baby, i could've sworn that you were keeping an eye on him.' Lamar says, trying to grab Carly's ass but she smacks his hand, making him whimper like a misbehaving child.

'Shut up, you two! It's too early for this!' Franklin says, having been woken up by the noise and stands up, seeing the state his house and friends are in. 'What the hell happened last night and where in hell's name is Trevor?!' He says, rubbing his own head.

'Damned if i know, Frank. The crazy dude could be in Las Venturas by now.' Lamar says before the three of them look at eachother.

'If i were a speed freak with a propensity for violence, hookers and insanity, where the hell would i be if i'm still alive _?'_ All three of them say at the same time.

Where could Trevor have disappeared off to?!


	2. Chapter 2:Trevor, Lion and Cop Car

'Find anything? Franklin says as Carly looks through her purse, finding a few things. 'Fake ID, ticket from Vinewood Casino and a receipt from the Vinewood Bar and Grill for...' Carly says, seeing the amount. '$2500?! Damn it!' She finishes saying as Lamar searches his pockets for clues, finding a gold tooth and a piece of paper, unfolds it and sees what written.

'Call me, big chief. 346-555-0183. Nikki.' Lamar says. 'That explains the body glitter and bra.' Franklin says, laughing afterwards. Before anyone else can speak, they hear something outside and the two men look at Carly.

'Alright! Chickens...' Carly says, walking to the door and opens it, then carefully closes the door and looks back at them, the color completely drained from her face.

'There's a mountain lion...sleeping on the hood of a cop car.' She says. Franklin walks over to her, moving her out of the way for her own safety and opens the door, slamming it shut a few seconds later.

'She's not kidding, there really is a mountain lion out there!' Franklin says, trying not to laugh. 'Lets see who's laughing when that lion eats you and comes back to make a snack out of her!' Lamar says.

'I'll use you as a human shield if it does come back, you tall lanky son of a bitch!' Carly says before Franklin gets in between them.

'Enough, already. We need to figure out what the hell happened last night.' Franklin says as Carly's phone rings. 'Hey, Johnny boy...wait, what's on weazel news?!' She says as Lamar grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

'When a bunch of drunken kids snuck into the LSPD headquarters and stole a cop car! The whereabouts of them along with a man in his late 40s to early 50s with a cut here tattoo on his neck as well as a mountain lion are currently unknown! Eric House, Weazel News.' The newsman says before before Lamar shuts the TV off.

'We'll be right there, Johnny.' Carly says, hanging up and looks at Franklin and Lamar.

Meanwhile

'Ach...finally!' Trevor says after cutting himself loose and walks over to an unsuspecting hipster, grabbing him and knocking him unconscious, then steals the clothes, putting them on and leaves.

'Man. Even Michael didn't party like that when he was younger.' He says before stealing an unlocked Pegassi Vacca and drives away.

If he was going to remember what happened last night, he'd have to track down whoever stole his clothes, tied him up and left him there.


	3. Chapter 3: Crazy ass night!

(( ' No, no, Frank! I just had that replaced when Wade broke it! Get your ass down from there!' Trevor shouts, seeing Franklin swinging from the ceiling fan as it spins around crazily and walks over to him, trying to pull him down from there, Out Out by Peter Gabriel playing through the loudspeakers.

'That boy can't hold his liquor! You should've seen him get fucked up when he was your age, Baby!' Lamar says as he and Carly watch the chaos unfolding in front of them. Carly had stopped laughing and was about to ask Lamar what Franklin was like back then when they see Franklin kick Trevor in the face, causing them to fall off of the bar.

'Ouch! You guys alright?' Carly says as she and Lamar walk over to them, her checking on Trevor and Lamar helping Franklin stand up. 'Trev...Uncle T, wake up!' Carly says, slapping Trevor across the face to try and wake him up.

'Is he dead, baby girl?' Franklin says when Carly drags the unconscious canadian out to the Vanilla Unicorn parking lot, both of them following her as she leans him against the car.

'No but he's going to be mad as hell when he wakes up!' Carly says asTrevor opens his eyes. Carly grabs Trevor's head, slamming it against the trunk of the car, knocking him out again, then tosses him to the guys as she opens the back door, reaching in and grabbing the rope. 'It's ok there, kitty cat. Shh.' She says, scratching the mountain lion's ears and lulling it back to sleep, then backs away, closing the door and returns to the guys...only to see Lamar throwing Trevor's clothes in the dumpster nearby.

'It was his idea.' Franklin says, pointing to Lamar as Carly ties Trevor up and opens the trunk, hauling him up off of the ground with Lamar's help. 'What the fuck do you plan on doing to him?!' He says as Lamar slams the trunk shut, locking it.

'Get your asses in the car, drunken fools. We're heading to the pier.' Carly says before they get in the car and drive away, unaware that they were being watched...))

'Ok, so he could be anywhere by now. We can't remember anything after the casino and Trevor punching the croupier. How the hell did we end up stealing a cop car and mountain lion?' Franklin says after Johnny walks into the house, having decided to head over there after calling Carly for the second time and hearing the mountain lion growling in the background.

'Sounds like a hell of a night. Carly, it's not going to kill us so put the gun down.' Johnny says as Carly aims a gun at the mountain lion when it gets too close for comfort. Carly puts the gun down and walks over to the window, looking outside and trying to remember how they ended up with a cop car and mountain lion...

( Franklin swinging from the ceiling fan is inspired by the bar scene in the gremlins movie. Until next time...)


	4. Chapter 4:I'm not a hipster!

'Stop fucking laughing, Michael!' Trevor shouts but Michael continues to laugh. Well, the clothes were kind of strange to look at.

'Now you really do look like a hipster, T. What would Carly have to do with any of this?' Michael says after he's done laughing his ass off.

It had been a while since Trevor had shown up at the De Santa Residence, looking for Carly to see if she could explain what happened.

Trevor had stopped by the Vanilla Unicorn first and questioned Nikki, Wade and Lester. They all confirmed that Carly, Franklin, Lamar as well as some members of the Lost MC were there, having shown up after getting kicked out of the casino...

(( 'Me?! No, it was you who fucking punched the croupier Trevor!' Carly says after downing several shots of tequila. They were having fun too but the maniac just had to go and get pissed off after the croupier called him a hipster. She has her dad's temper so the teen didn't swear or drink too often but when she would do either one or both or get angry enough, that temper would come out in full force.

'That twiggy prick had the nerve to call me a hipster! I'm not a fucking hipster!' Trevor shouts, getting in Carly's face. To his surprise, she didn't back down. Instead, she smirked at him but before any of them could make their next move, Johnny walks over to them, grabbing Trevor by his shirt and taking his attention away from Carly.

'You want to fight with someone, fight with me but i'll be damned if you put your hands on her and think that you can walk away from it.' Johnny says, knowing full well that Trevor Philips, no matter how psychotic he is, would never hurt a woman or a child. Trevor pushes Johnny away and stumbles to where Lester is, dragging him away from Juliet in the middle of a lap dance. 'You alright, sugar?' Johnny says.

'Yeah, i'm alright. I'm just thinking that we should've gone to Singletons bar instead of here. That or we should've ditched Trevor back at the casino.' Carly says. She had a feeling that the night was only going to get crazier, considering that she and her friends had stolen a cop car and a mountain lion, then went to a club that the maniac owns. Well, took over after killing the previous owner and stuffed the body in the fridge...))


End file.
